Thieving Ocelots and Tricky Ninjas
by Kyokou-chan
Summary: Namine returns to the Twilight town mansion to collect a couple of her sketchbooks, when she catches an intruder escaping with her property. She chases the thief into the deep woods behind the mansion, where she runs into a certain black haired girl who teaches the blonde some new things. Summary sucks Warning yuri Yufine girlxgirl YuffiexNamine The Ocelot Challenge


~**HALF EMPTY~**

** This is the disclaimer, I disclaim!**

Namine stepped off the train and onto the crowded Twilight Town platform filled with summer tourists and locals. She inched her way through the passengers trying her best not to get knocked over, she quickly made her way toward the exit. The grand doors opened and she was bathed in twilight from the never- ending sunset. No one was there to greet the girl not like she was expecting anyone anyways. The platinum blonde carried her empty suitcase across the pavilion, through the station gate, and down the small hill into the main part of town. She kept her deep blue eyes forward, uninterested in anything the small town had to offer.

She had not come all the way from her home on Destiny Islands to visit Twilight Town, no she had come for the supposedly 'haunted' mansion everybody kept their distance from.

When she came to the familiar crack in the wall she paused, taking a quick look around to make sure she wasn't being followed, silently she slipped through. The walk through the woods was short and peaceful putting the girl at ease by the time she arrived at the mansion. The girl took in the beauty of her old home/prison before sliding through the unlocked gate and sauntering up the stone path to the grand wooden doors, glancing at the bushes covered in flowers and lush green lawn. At the doors she reached into the pocket of her tight white dress, fumbling around until a key was found. She placed it in the lock and pushed.

'_Thank you Kairi, you're the best_.' The blonde silently thanked Kairi for making the mission possible.

Ever since she had gone back to live on Destiny Island with the rest of the gang she thought more and more about all the filled sketchbooks she had left behind until it became an obsession. After two months the longing became so great she finally asked Kairi to loan her some money to get to the mainland and catch the magic train to her old hometown. Her redheaded counterpart had immediately agreed, even encouraged her to bring back the lost possessions so she'd be comfortable in her new home. They split once more into two beings leaving, a feeling of emptiness that'd only be replaced when she returned.

The mansion doors opened without a sound, spilling warm Twilight across the front room. Halfway through the first step inside a movement in the corner caught her eye. Her head snapped toward the intruder, and she gasped as what appeared to be a small leopard, holding a couple of her sketchbooks in it's mouth, bounded down the left staircase toward the big glass window directly opposite the front door, which looking into the back yard and the deep woods beyond. It did not slow as it charged it's way through the glass, making its way across the back yard and flawlessly leaping over the fence that separated her and the thick trees.

"What the fuck, just happened?" Namine asked herself, then answered her own question

"My sketchbooks, that mini leopard stole my sketch books from my room." She shook her head in disbelief

"What the hell you damn cat, bring me back my sketches!" She yelled

The blonde raced after the creature abandoning any and all rationalism, she ducked through the hole left in the window, sped across the lawn, and finally slid through the unlocked gate that separated her and the trees. She rushed into the thick woods, desperately trying to catch up with the thief, still blinded by rage, she lost track of her surroundings. After a good fifteen minutes of intense sprinting through deep woods, she slowed down and fell against a thick oak bending over to greedily suck air into her lungs.

'_Damn, you stupid thief cat!'_ She cursed the cat internally

Finally regaining her breath she stood up and looked around, the blonde gasped at the beauty of the scene in front of her. She had come to a huge clearing, where tremendously wide oaks formed an unflawed circle, in the middle rested a perfectly clear lake, the few rays of the setting sun that came through the canopy of the trees glinted off the water creating a sparkling effect.

She emerged from under the oak into the Summer heat shielding her eyes from the scorching sun rays. The clear lake glimmered invitingly a few feet away promising cool relief for her burning body and dry mouth.

The blonde thought for a second before making her decision to abandon her mission, then looked around making sure no one was near. Carefully she slipped off her white flats, her short white dress following after, freeing her ample bust. The artist stepped into the water wearing only a thin white lace bra and matching panties. She waded in up to her waist, letting the water refresh her then she dove completely and spent the next couple of minutes relaxing, sipping the cool water, and floating on her back towards the flat rocks in the middle of the lake. She reached them and pulled herself on top of the widest and flattest of the rocks, enjoying the sudden warmth of the sun, a few seconds later she dozed off.

The blonde came to half an hour later, completely dry, hearing the sound of lapping water. She yawned lazily, flipped onto her stomach, and looked at the shore on the opposite side of the lake. She studied the beauty of the landscape for a while before deciding to swim back. The girl was just about to rise off the rock when a figure materialized out of the thick oaks on the bank opposite where her clothes sat.

It was a young girl with a round face, sleek raven hair, deep dark pools that were her eyes, and plump pink lips. Namine's gaze traveled lower, the girl was wearing only a half cut well fitted black tank top that showed off her supple chest and flat stomach, her bottoms were what had to be the tightest and shortest pair of red spandex shorts the blonde ever saw, which showed off her nicely toned legs. Something about the girl was oddly familiar; her name just hovered on the tip of the blondes tongue.

The blonde's first thoughts were 'She's hot as hell' then 'who is she', and why did I just refer to another girl as 'hot'?'

Namine pressed herself harder against the rock trying to hide her exposed body, quite embarrassed as she waited for the girl to disappear again.

Yuffie was well aware of the presence in the middle of the lake, she had been in the forest training alone for nearly two weeks, which had only helped to heighten her senses, and she knew she was being watched by the individual in the lake.

From here- even though the blonde was trying very hard to hide behind another rock in front of her- the raven haired girl could tell that the body was one of a girl about her age and that she was barely clothed.

'_This could turn out to be fun' _Yuffie thought fiendishly

Slowly she began to pull off her tank top revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her abundant mounds jiggled, standing perkily on her chest, as the shirt was pulled off. Without hesitation she started on her shorts unbuttoning them then unhurriedly stepping out of them. She stood now in only her small black underwear; the dark eyed girl hooked a thumb under on each side of her panties, deliberately taking her sweet time to pull them off to further provoke the other girl.

Namine watched her undress, mouth opened wide.

'_It's like she knows someone's watching, and she's putting on a show' Namine thought _

The blue eyed girl tried to hide herself even more; oblivious to the fact she'd already been spotted. She kept watching though totally hypnotized by the girls strip show.

Yuffie walked closer to the bank stepping into shallow water and onto a large rock formation that rose out of the water and flattened out straight. She sat bare ass on the edge, dangling her feet just above the water. The ninja faced toward the other girl and began to lift and play with her supple breasts, squeezing, lifting, and sucking the orbs.

The blonde's eyes were stuck on the display in front of her and she felt herself growing more aroused at the sight of the other girls actions. Namine had never experienced this sensation before, she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. But she knew it had something to do with her womanhood as it pulsed harder each moment she continued to watch.

After a while the ninja began to bore herself and decided she'd take it to the next level. She spread her legs as far as she could, allowing the blonde an excellent view of her pink sex. The dark eyed girl's left hand traveled lazily up her flat stomach to grab one of her swollen nipples, she switched back and forth between the two nubs pinching them, and rolling them between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Ahh N-Ngh." The black haired girl moaned loudly making sure the blonde could hear.

Namine stared hard at the other girl's moistened sex, feeling her own sex start to dampen her underwear. The moan of pleasure surprised the blue eyed girl, as she still didn't understand to the full extent what the girl in front of her was doing. Nonetheless, she clumsily began to mimic the ninja's movement carefully reaching her hand under her to massage a hardened nub through the thin fabric of her bra. Her body reacted immediately and loud moan escaped her mouth.

Yuffie clearly heard the moan and decided to play innocent.

"W-Whose there, come out now or else." She shouted jumping into the water to cover her nude body

Namine new she'd be discovered if she tried to hide any longer so she mustered up all her courage and rose to her feet.

"I uh I was just sleeping here and yeah." The blonde stuttered out the lie, blushing wildly.

She stood nervously as the other girl swam toward her, climbing onto the rock big enough for four. Namine gulped as the other girl rose from the water sleek and naked.

"So, you're trying to say you weren't spying on me this entire time?" Yuffie questioned

"M-Me spying no w-way I wouldn't-" Namine's second lie was cutoff when Yuffie took her left hand and pressed it against the blondes underwear.

"Yeah, you weren't watching that's why you're so wet huh?" Yuffie asked sarcastically

"Uhn ahhm." Namine moaned at the touch "I-I am so sorry for spying really I didn't mean to." Namine started to apologize.

"No need to apologize, every girl need to get off every once and awhile, so why don't we just help each other?" Yuffie innocently asked

"Get off?" Namine implored

"Let me teach you." Yuffie smiled moving closer to the girl

Yuffie leaned into the girl catching the artist's lips with her own; she pulled the girl into her, pressing their bodies tightly together wetting Namine with her body. Namine timidly moved her lips against the others. The slow kiss quickly turned hungry as the raven haired girl licked the other's lip asking for entrance. Namine answered by opening her mouth, letting the girl explore her hot cavern, she pressed tightly into the more experienced girl moaning into her mouth.

Yuffie released the blonde, each regaining their lost breath. When Namine was ready to continue Yuffie was all over her again unclasping her bra freeing her well-endowed chest. She paused to take as much of a rounded mound into her hot mouth as she could. Namine moaned at the sudden spike of pleasure as Yuffie continued her actions, using a free hand to grope the unattended breast.

"Ahh uhn t-this f-feel so g-good!" Namine shouted.

Namine squirmed from the pleasure, but remembering the other girl's needs she reached a nervous hand out to grab a large breast, and started to copy the ninja girl's moves. Rubbing and kneading the orb, she then roughly grabbed the girl's nipple lightly pinching.

"Ahhn, just like that." Yuffie moaned encouragingly.

Feeling more adequate Namine reached out her other hand to join, grabbing both Yuffie's firm tits making her moan even more.

Yuffie's free hand traveled lower over the artist's body, reaching in between her legs she touched her wetness through her underwear.

"Ohh ungh !" Namine moaned excitedly "T-touch me there!" She exclaimed at the unusual feeling of gratification.

Yuffie kept at it sliding over the fabric to slip a finger in the girl's dripping pussy. She was so wet already that another finger was easily guided into her.

"Oh uhn y-yes yees!" Namine screamed as Yuffie pumped her fingers in faster and faster adding more over her finger with each thrust.

"Talk dirty to me." Yuffie commanded

Namine knew enough to know what the girl wanted and she obeyed.

"Fuck me h-hard, h-harder!" She screamed once more

Yuffie got on her knees hastily tugging Namine's underwear down, she stuck her tongue out adding it to Namine's tight hole plunging her tongue in and out with her fingers, making the girl scream louder as she brought her other hand down to play with the bundle of nerves between the blondes lower lips.

"Un y-yeah tongue fuck me harder s-suck my pussy, AHH!" She yelled cumming into the strangers mouth and onto her fingers.

Yuffie happily swallowed the juices, energetically licked her fingers clean waiting for the girl to finish climaxing, she lapped every drop off the girl.

"You taste pretty damn good." Yuffie said

"Uh t-thanks." Namine said fiercely blushing

"So I helped you out, you wanna help me out?" Yuffie asked innocently with a wicked smile.

"Of course, I'd love too." Namine answered

"Then lay down." The ninja commanded doing the same thing

Once they were both down Yuffie moved her leg between Namine's and stopped before moving forward.

"Okay just follow my lead this'll feel awesome." The dark haired girl grinned and bucked her soaking core forward into the other girl who was quickly beginning to get wet again.

"Nngh mm." Namine moaned and bucked into the other girl

Yuffie picked up the pace bumping their arousal against each other moaning with the other girl. They thrust their heated womanhood against each other, Namine locked their legs together squishing their slippery sex against each other grinding their clits into one another.

"FUCK YES FUCk MY PUSSY HARDER!" Yuffie houted coming closer to her climax.

"Oooh Uhh Uh mmm." Namine moaned over and over

Without warning Yuffie pulled her hips back, and then forward feverishly slamming their sopping wet cunts against each other over and over again.

"AAAAHHH!" Namine screamed, feeling a lot less half empty for the first time that day as she rode out the waves of her climax.

The feeling of Namine's hot cum on her pussy sent Yuffie over the edge

"FUCK FUCK FUCK." She repeated the words cumming hard onto Namine.

When they both finished they laid on the rock catching their breath. Out of the blue Namine turned to Yuffie.

"Hey…you uh haven't…by..any chance seen a..mini… leopard around? She asked pausing to breathe.

"You…must mean…General…Meow..my pet ocelot." Yuffie answered sucking in air.

Namine took a deep breath and chuckled "I know you have a pet ocelot but I don't even know your name."

Yuffie laughed too, then looking the girl in the eyes she said "You have plenty time to learn that."

** Sorry for any grammatical or punctuation errors, I try my best hope you like it :)! **

** -PLEASE DO REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH...SO FREAKIN' MUCH-**


End file.
